fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Xtreme
NOTE:PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS ARTICLE! Mario Party Xtreme is a game released by Nintendo for the 3DS & Wii U, and by ACME for the PC & mac. The PC and mac versions are the only open source games in the Mario series thus far. Here's my article. I hope you like it. Items There are many items. Here are a few *Dimentio Phone (Used to activate Chance Time) *Tornado Grenade (Used to send a random player back to start) *Fire Tornado Grenade (Used to send a random Player To Bowser) *All the other items, orbs, candies. hexes, dice, and cards from previous Mario Party games. Story A movie studio (Mimi Films) is opening. Mario wants to sign a contract, but Bowser steals it. Mimi falls for it and agrees to put Bowser in the movie "Bowser vs. The Wonderous World of Disney." This film gets released in Toadette Theaters, and quickly becomes a success. Toadette, being frustrated that the movie is stealing her other movies' viewers, runs and tells the game roster as loud as she could, "MarioWood is being invaded by Bowser!!!" The gang STILL didn't listen. Finally, Dry Bones from Dry Bones Video tells them, "The superstar that beats Bowser gets the contract." They all agreed. and they set out for adventure. At the end of the game, Bowser is fired, and the player is hired. The aforementioned movie is banned worldwide except in Ukraine. Everyone lives happily ever after. The credits are the same as in Mario Party 1. Boards Here's the Mariowood boards. The ^ sign indicates a duel board; the * indicates an unlockable board *Princess Rainbow's Rainbow Castle *Mimi's Thrillvill Madness *Koopa's Tall Green Peak *Dimentio's Casino^ *Daisy's Birthday Cake *Kamek's Haunted Library *Shy Guy's Pirate Ship *Boo's Haunted House^ *O' Chunks Desert^ *Hammer Brother's War Forest^ *Toadette's City^ *Bowser's Hellish Ship* (complete solo mode) *Count Bleck's Dark Castle^* (buy for 1000 stars) And Here are the retro boards *MP1 Wario's Battle Canyon *MP1 Luigi's Engine Room* (Buy for 100 Stars) *MP2 Western Land *MP2 Bowser Land* (Complete retro mode) *MP3 Spiny Island *MP3 Waluigi's Island* (Win any retro map as Waluigi) *MP3 Backtrack^ *MP4 Shy Guy's Jungle Jam *MP4 Boo's Haunted Bash* (Win Boo's Haunted House as Boo) *MP5 Toy Dream *MP5 Bowser Nightmare* (Win All Retro Minigames at least once) *MP6 E. Gadd's Garage *MP6 Clockwork Castle* (Unlock all achievements) *MP6 Infernal Tower^ (remade into a race level) *MP7 Pagoda Peak *MP7 Neon Heights* (Win Dimentio's Casino As Dimentio) *MP8 Koopa's Tycoon Town *MP8 Bowser's Warped Orbit* (Win any retro map as "Baby Bowser") *MP9 Bob-omb Factory *MP9 Magma Mine* (Win Any Mariowood Map as Bowser) Minigames Here's all the MarioWood Minigames *Mario Tetris (1-player) *Bowser's Mega Blast (any-player) *Mario Wrestling Federation (any-player) *Whack-a-Nastasia (1-player) *Mr. L vs. Mr. First letter of player name here, except for luigi/Luigi & His Doppelganger (Luigi Only) (1-player) *Chance Time Slots (Chance Time-only) *Spaghetti & Bagels for dinner (2-player) *Lucky 7's (2-player) *Roulette of doom (1-player) *Exploding Boxes (any-player) *Chance Time Poker (Chance Time-only) *Chance Time Classic (Chance Time-only) *Limbo Dance Returns (1-player) *Limbo Dance Bongo (any-player) (The winning music is added to the pool of randomly-selected Limbo Dance Returns music) *Don't get the drugs (any-player) *Chance Time Roulette (Chance Time-only) *Chance Time Train (Chance Time-only) *Don't go to jail (2-player) *Legal Wars (2-player) *Hunger Games (2-player) All the retro games return Characters All this game's characters are the characters from previous games and the previously mentioned added characters. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Mario Party 2 Soundtrack All of the new music will be open source. The rest of the music is every soundtrack from previous Mario Party games. Spaces All spaces from previous games return. Other The rest is history. Screenshots PRINCESSMIMI3D2.png|Priness Betty (Used because Mimi Mimikins is in the game too, and nobody wants confusion) FlashGrenade.png|Grenade that gets thrown and explodes to start a battle game O'Chunks SPM.jpg|Host of the desert map Ztar Space MPWiiU.png|Booby-trapped Space Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games